Shadowy Figure
Shadowy Figure, simply known as Shadowy and later Shadowy Venomous, is one of the main antagonists of the 2017 TV series OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. He is a mysterious glorb dealer and the archenemy of K.O., who is later revealed to be the turbo form of Professor Venomous. He serves as a major antagonist in Seasons 1 and 2, and one of the two main antagonists of Season 3 (alongside Professor Venomous). Like Venomous, he is voiced by , who also portrayed Trevor Philips from Grand Theft Auto V and Simon from The Walking Dead. History Season 1 In "T.K.O.", after hearing K.O.'s frustration and desire for power while he throws out the remains of a Darrell, Shadowy Figure appears and tells K.O. that he senses great power flowing through him and offers to help unlock it. While initially willing to go with him, K.O. then stops, stating that he doesn't even know who he is. With that, Shadowy Figure shows him his POW Card, which states that he is a Level 8 hero, convincing K.O. to follow him. In the woods, Shadowy Figure tells K.O. that the secret to his hidden power is his anger, specifically the anger locked deep inside of him, and that he must unleash it in order to become powerful. While inside of K.O.'s mind, Shadowy Figure shows him his anger and reminds him of all the things that his friends had said to him (somewhat warping the meaning of them), causing his anger to grow, although K.O. fails to unleash it. While Shadowy Figure attempts to try another method, K.O. grows even more angry at how everything he's tried to increase his power has failed him, causing him to grow even more angry to the point where he unleashes his anger and gives Shadowy Figure what he wanted; K.O. to turn into the villainous T.K.O.. Shadowy Figure, delighted with this outcome, unleashes T.K.O. on Lakewood Plaza Turbo. After T.K.O. is defeated and imprisoned by K.O., K.O. tells his mother Carol what happened and pulls out Shadowy Figure's POW card. As Carol is holding the card, it glitches out and reveals that Shadowy Figure's hero level is actually -8, meaning that he is a villain. As everyone is reconciling, Shadowy Figure is seen standing on the roof of iFrame Outlet, laughing to himself and saying "Soon". Brandon notices Shadowy Figure and tries to tell A Real Magic Skeleton about the man standing on their roof, but he ignores him, resulting in Brandon deciding not to tell anyone, especially considering that he already left. In "Let's Have a Stakeout", Mr. Gar alerts K.O., Radicles and Enid to a "Plaza Creeper" who sneaks into the Plaza at night. Upon watching security footage of the man, K.O immediately recognizes the Creeper as Shadowy Figure and recounts how he manipulated him into becoming T.K.O. and nearly destroying the Plaza. K.O. then states that they need to go after Shadowy Figure immediately, only for Gar to tell him that they need to wait, also telling Enid and Rad to stay on guard while he goes on a stakeout, to which K.O. ends up tagging along. While on the stakeout, K.O. spots Shadowy Figure entering the sewers and decides to disobey Gar's orders and go after him. Chasing after the villain through the sewers, K.O. discovers a door and breaks it down, believing it to be where Shadowy Figure is hiding, only to find a hidden temple filled with glowing orbs. Shadowy Figure then enters the temple and congratulates K.O. for breaking into the temple for him and therefor allowing him to harvest the glowing orbs (or "glorbs"), which contain power beyond his comprehension. K.O. attempts to fight Shadowy Figure and prevent him from stealing the glorbs, however, Shadowy Figure outmatches him at every turn, eventually grabbing him and putting him in an armlock. With K.O. in his grasp, Shadowy Figure starts insulting and taunting him for being weak, disobeying Mr. Gar and allowing him to steal the glorbs and watches in joy as he blows him back and starts powering up into T.K.O., only to be confused and disappointed when K.O. refuses to give into his anger. Enraged, Shadowy Figure charges at him at full speed and attempts to strike him, only to trip on K.O.'s head, drop the glorbs and fall off the edge. While falling, Shadowy Figure compliments K.O. and remarks "my work here is done" before swimming away upon hitting the water. In "Mystery Science Fair 201X", Shadowy Figure's POW Card is briefly seen, as Dendy points out that it is the rarest villain card K.O. owns. When she furthers asks about Shadowy Figure, K.O. states that he is likely gone for good. Season 2 In "Your World is an Illusion", when Holo-Jane asks K.O. to come over to her, K.O. recalls his encounter with Shadowy Figure in "T.K.O.", and refuses to go with her, knowing what happened the last time he followed a stranger. In "TKO's House", while K.O. is at work, T.K.O. forcibly takes control of K.O.'s body when he sees someone who looks like Shadowy Figure and tries to strike said person down, however, this turns out to be Pird in a black cloak. Because of this, K.O. decides to talk to T.K.O., who reveals that he wants to hunt down Shadowy Figure and force him to reveal why he created him. Digging through his memories, K.O. remembers that Shadowy likes Glorbs, however, he refuses to break into the temple to get them. T.K.O. offers to break into the temple instead, and, after a brief fight, K.O. and T.K.O. decide to share their body to hunt Shadowy down. Later on, Shadowy Figure enters the temple after T.K.O. breaks into it. K.O. and T.K.O. try to confront Shadowy, however, with them both trying to control K.O.'s body at the same time, they are completely unable to function properly; Shadowy Figure even remarking that he thought K.O. had improved during his fight with Boxman Jr., but now he is a mess. He then starts gleefully collecting the temple's glorbs, although he finds himself confronted by both K.O. and T.K.O., who have synchronized their movements to achieve a new form called Perfect K.O.. Still, they find themselves unable to touch Shadowy, who tosses them out of the way and continues stealing the glorbs. K.O. and T.K.O. take advantage of this and (quite literally) get the drop on Shadowy, pinning him to the ground. Upon being asked, Shadowy explains that he didn't create T.K.O., as he is a manifestation of K.O.'s negative emotions has therefore has always been a part of him, and that he brought T.K.O. out because he needed someone to break down the temple door so he could steal the glorbs, which are "very popular on the villain market". K.O. accepts this answer, but T.K.O. doesn't buy it, further asking, if all Shadowy wanted was the glorbs, why he knows so much about him and was always satisfied when they fought. Shadowy doesn't answer, and T.K.O.'s synchronization fades for a moment, making P.K.O.'s body fall unconscious. During this time, Shadowy takes the opportunity to escape. Season 3 In "K.O. vs. Fink", after being bullied by Fink for being a "momma's boy", Shadowy Figure, pretending to be his inner monologue, approaches K.O. and tries to convince him that the only way to beat a bully is to get angry and defeat them, thus trying to goad him into unleashing T.K.O.. However, upon learning that T.K.O. is "grounded", Shadowy tells K.O. that he can win by bringing glorbs to the sewers and then leaves. He later reappears during K.O.'s rematch with Fink, advising him again to get as angry as possible and bring glorbs to the sewers after he's done. Ultimately, K.O. decides to talk with his friends about how Fink had been treating him instead, foiling Shadowy's plan. In "Let's Get Shadowy", in order to spend father-son time doing something they both love, Professor Venomous suggests to K.O. that they destroy a villain he was unable to beat, with K.O. saying the only villain he was ever unable to overcome was Shadowy Figure, whom Venomous has never heard of. Venomous attempts to research Shadowy online, only for his computer to crash, before having K.O. take them to the Lakewood Tree where Shadowy normally tries to break in, with a confused K.O. noting that he normally enters as soon as the door is open. Thinking that he may have found a new supply of glorbs, Venomous, K.O. and a reluctant Fink visit Billiam Milliam and then Foxtail to see if they have done business with him, with the latter admitting that she used to get her glorbs from him and handing over the coordinates to his lair. Upon arriving, K.O. and Venomous fail to find Shadowy or anything leading to him, resulting in an argument between the former and Fink, where she decides to show them why she had been so resistant to come. After exiting the lair through the top entrance, Venomous finds that it is situated on top of his old lair, causing Fink to reveal that he is actually Shadowy Figure. With this knowledge, Venomous realizes that Shadowy Figure was the result of his experiments to try and regain his old powers, with Fink further stating that Shadowy never wanted him to know about his existence (explaining why he would often become incredibly tired and why his computer crashed before), and that she kept it a secret from him because Shadowy threatened to permanently take over his body. Overwhelmed by the feeling of helplessness, Venomous transforms into Shadowy, who attacks them both for revealing his existence to Venomous. However, K.O. and Fink manage to defeat Shadowy and revert him back to Venomous, who, deciding that he can't live with two personalities, promises to get rid of Shadowy for good. In "Carl", K.O. shows a new feeling of trust in Professor Venomous for promising to rid himself of Shadowy Figure, who appears equally relieved that his alter-ego is gone for good. Venomous later shows K.O. a friendly goo creature he created named Carl, who ends up turning into a giant monster that K.O. is forced to stop alongside his friends, while Venomous ultimately does little to help and in the process attempts to goad K.O. into unleashing T.K.O.. After confronting an uncaring Venomous about his actions, and how they resemble what Shadowy Figure would normally do, K.O. is left feeling powerless and is thus overtaken by T.K.O., who locks him away in his subconscious and rushes off to confront Venomous. However, Venomous reveals that he and Shadowy Figure have reached a "beautiful compromise" to become Shadowy Venomous together, telling T.K.O. that they aren't so different now. Rather than fight with him, he offers an alliance with T.K.O. instead so they can make a world where they're in charge, which he quickly accepts, much to Lord Boxman's discomfort. Appearance Shadowy Figure is a tall, slender man with grayish-purple skin. He wears a light black trench coat and a black hooded scarf that leaves only his mouth, nose and chin (which bears strange dots) visible. He also wears dark black gloves on his hands and dark black boots. Based on his voice, he possibly also wears a voice distorter of some sort under his coat. After fusing with Professor Venomous, he now sports dark purple hues with the addition of purple spiked wristbands, a Tyrian purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner on the rim. Quotes }} Trivia *Due to sharing voice actors and shaving facial details, many have suggested that there may be a connection between Shadowy Figure, Professor Venomous/ Laserblast. *Shadowy Figure is the only villain in the series to have not been played for comic relief in someway. *He acts as K.O.'s archenemy more than anyone else. *His clothing is similar to Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Nameless Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Liars Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Category:Summoners Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Defilers Category:Stalkers Category:Game Changer Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Unseen Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Multi-Beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Dissociative Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Posthumous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Bigger Bads